


Rising Risks

by Eiko_Talin



Category: Risk of Rain (Video Game), 盾の勇者の成り上がり - アネコユサギ | Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari | The Rising of the Shield Hero - Aneko Yusagi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiko_Talin/pseuds/Eiko_Talin
Summary: When Huntress died, she expected to be consumed by the void that is death. Being summoned to another world only to fight more waves of enemies was not what she expected. Now traveling through another world, she looks for a way back to her teammates.(Terrible summary but I'm too tired to think up a better one)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Parousia

**Author's Note:**

> Risk of Rain is a indie rouge-like game, where you are trapped on a planet fighting waves of monsters. The longer you stay on the planet, the harder the difficulty becomes. Throughout the game you collect money by defeating monsters and use it to open chests. These chests contain items that give passive effects and equipment to give an advantage. There are 10 characters when I'm writing this. Each have their unique skills and abilities. It is a fun game that I really enjoy.

The view was spectacular. The sun lit up the area and ancient structures in an orange glow. Pine-like trees grew abundant among the large hills. This would have been the perfect place to visit, if it weren’t for the monsters.

The archer scanned over the Scorched Acres, her red armor glinting in the light and maroon scarf fluttering in the wind. She took note of her fellow survivors’ locations. Most of them were next to the fully charged teleporter, the rest were making their way to it. A hail of bullets forced her to duck behind cover, stopping her from following the others. 

“Huntress, we need to leave now!” The female dashed out and released a flurry of arrows at the clay templar. She weaved between two beetle guards while making her way to a geyser. The force of the hot spring propelled her towards the platform above.

There was a flash of heat before she felt pain blossom on her side. The strength of the blow knocked her off course, shoving her into the side of the platform. Huntress blindly grasped for something to stop her fall, her body lurching as she caught onto a ledge. 

“Lea...leave me,” Huntress gasped out. She could tell that her grip was loosening, that she wasn’t going to make it. “I’ll see...see you in the next loop.” Her body went limp as she plummeted to the ground. She accepted her fate, allowing everything to fade away. The shouts of her teammates were drowned out by the wind.

~

The archer grunted when she hit the ground. Confusion filled her mind at this change of events. Is she not dead? Stumbling to her feet, she took note of the medieval surroundings and figures surrounding her. Those closest to her were out of place in the middle ages however each held a weapon with a gem. The girl finally noticed the weight of something within her hand. She held a bow which, like the others, had a gem embedded in it. It was silver with highlights of gold and a handle that curved inwards. Strange. 

“O great heroes, please save our world!” Excuse me? 

The priest continued to talk about “Waves of Calamity” and how they were summoned to fight these waves. The irony in wanting to escape waves of enemies only to be forced into another. Her fists clenched tighter. Why was she chosen? Hasn't she suffered enough?

Movement of the group brought her out of her thoughts, prompting her to follow. The surroundings became more extravagant as they made their way to the throne room. The end of the room held two thrones, however only one was occupied.

“These are the Four Cardinal Heroes of legend?” The king looked down on the small group from his seat.

“They each wield one of the legendary weapons, your highness.” The king nodded in satisfaction and continued with his speech.

“I am this country’s king, Aultcray, the 32rd ruler of Melromarc. You will be compensated should you save this glorious country. Funds have been prepared for your journey. I ask that you work to your fullest… Now then heroes, introduce yourselves.”

The wielder of the sword stepped forward first, gently holding the blade in his left hand. “Amaki Ren, age 16. I’m a highschooler.” 

Next came the spear holder, smirking. “My name’s Kitamura Motoyasu. 21, a university student.” He jabbed at himself proudly.

Guess it was her turn to introduce herself. Should she add her age too? God, did she hate introducing herself. The girl stood up straight. 

“You may refer to me as Huntress. As for my age, I am 18 years old.” Her voice could barely be heard and no expression could be seen due to her helmet. The others raise eyebrows at the strange introduction. What kind of name was Huntress?

“Hmm...Ren, Motoyasu, Huntress…” The king overlooked the shield bearer. Strange. Her eyes narrowed.

“Sir, you missed one of us.” The soft tone was not heard by the king.

“Umm...I haven’t introduced myself yet!” The shield bearer exclaimed, catching the attention of the royal. King Aultcray shifted his gaze to the green-clothed male. 

“Ah, yes. The Hero of the Shield...” His tone was stiff and his eyes seemed to bore through the hero. “Your name?”

“Ah..” The male hesitated, “Iwatani Naofumi. I’m a 20 year old university student.” The priest that welcomed the group stepped up.

“Now, if everyone could please check your Status.” Status? A small icon at the edge of her vision caught her attention. Is this what he was talking about?

“You haven’t noticed?” Ren’s tone was mingled with arrogance. “Don’t you see the icon in the corner?” The archer huffed and her fist tightened, ready to punch him should his attitude continue. “Now concentrate on it.”

She followed Ren’s advice, focusing on the icon made it expand to a menu. It listed things such as attack, defense, agility, and health. Both her attack and agility were high, however her defense was abysmal. Disappointing but expected. 

Continuing with her evaluation of the system, Huntress found more options underneath her name and level. She selected the inventory to see if she still had her items from her world. The female hummed at her discovery. She did have her items and her original bow, however her armor had the prefix “Otherworldly”. Interesting.

“Alright!” Motoyasu fist pumped. “What do we have to do to get stronger?”

“You must go forth and adventure to hone both yourselves and your weapons.” The king declared. “Each legendary weapon holds their own method of enhancement to grow more powerful.”

“We can figure it out as we train.” Ren commented, lightly swinging his sword to get the feel of it. “We need to level ourselves as much as we can.”

Naofumi smiled, his fist clenched in determination. “If we can form a party together…”

“A moment heroes.” The royal interrupted. “Each of you will have to recruit and journey separately.”

Huntress stepped up, her posture becoming more defiant. “Sir, wouldn’t it benefit us more to learn to fight alongside each other for the upcoming waves?”

“Legends say that the weapons repel each other by nature, interfering with the growth of both the owners and the weapons.” He explained. As soon as he said that an alert appeared in front of her, confirming it. The female’s lips pursed, unhappy with the limitation.

“The sun is starting to set for the day. Brave heroes, you must rest up for tomorrow.” The king motioned his hand towards a maid. She bowed in response to this recognition. “Meanwhile, we shall gather adventurers for your parties.”

The maid stepped forward. “I shall show you to your rooms. Please follow me.” Huntress sighed before following after. Guess this is her life now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing sucks I know, but I just wanted to share this idea I had. It might not be as unique as others but I hope you enjoyed it. Huntress is my favorite character to play in Risk of Rain, due to her mobility.


	2. No Lullaby

After a dinner provided by the staff of the castle, Huntress separated from the group and went to her room. The room itself was large with lavish furniture and a balcony that looked out onto the kingdom. Thank goodness she gets to be alone now. The girl shuddered at the thought of the crowds tomorrow. People are not something she likes dealing with. 

She settled herself on the bed, pulling up the status menu once again. Quickly skimming the help pages, the female only stopped when something caught her interest. Information such as:

  * Translation of all speech to user’s primary language
  * Materials can be infused into legendary weapons to create new variations
  * Weapons of the same type can be copied by the legendary weapon and will not be destroyed



She perked up at the last one, taking out her trusty bow to test the function. The bow itself was a simple, gray piece with two black portions at the end. The string was made out of light with orbs on both ends held by the body of the weapon. 

**[Would you like to copy this weapon?]**

**[Yes] [No]**

Huntress hummed thoughtfully before tapping ‘yes’. There was a flash of light before fading as the bow took form, leaving behind an almost perfect replica. The only difference was the gem embedded in it like the default form of the legendary weapon. 

**[Otherworldly Huntress’ Bow - Equip Bonus: +2 Attack per level, Agility 2 - Arrow Type: Seeking Arrow - Skill: Flurry, Arrow Rain(Locked), Ballista (Locked)]**

**[Seeking Arrows - All arrows shot from Otherworldly Huntress’ Bow home onto nearby enemies within a radius of 30 meters within the sight of the user]**

Her arrows worked the same, however both of her specials were locked. Was it because she’s in a different world?

**[Conditions must be met to unlock skills]**

**[Arrow Rain - Defeat 1 Boss monster]**

**[Ballista - ???]**

Does her laser glaive have the same requirement to be unlocked? The archer tried to summon the weapon only to receive an electrical shock. 

**[Weapon Violation Detected]**

Huntress hissed as she nursed her sore hand from the unexpected punishment. What was that?

**[Wielders of the legendary weapons cannot use non-assigned weapons. Failure to meet this rule will result in pain and weapon rejection.]**

Seriously? One of her most reliable weapons is not available to use. She sighed. Better move on than to linger on it. The archer continued to pull out more items from her inventory, lining them out upon the bed. 

The items were influenced by something on the planet she was stranded on in her world. Each gave their own effect allowing the owner to increase in power. Though some of the items were strange, ranging from a beat-up teddy bear to an alien head. She continued to feed the items to the bow, unlocking more variations.

**[Bows Unlocked]**

**[Bustling Fungus Bow - Equip Bonus: Bonus Health 1 - Skill: Remedy Fungus]**

**[Topaz Bow - Equip Bonus: Defense 1, Gain a barrier on kill for 15 health]**

**[Firework Bow - Equip Bonus: Attack 1 - Arrow Type: Firework Arrows]**

**[Focus Crystal Bow - Equip Bonus: Attack 1, Increase damage to enemies within 5 meters by 15%]**

The girl yawned, her eyes heavy from lack of rest. After storing the rest of her items she got ready for bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

_Risk of Rain Items Effects_

  * _Bustling Fungus - After standing still for 2 seconds, create a zone that heals for 4.5%(+2.25% per stack) of your health every second to all allies within 3m(+1.5m per stack)._


  * Topaz Brooch - Gain a temporary barrier on kill for 15 health (+15 per stack).


  * Bundle of Fireworks - Activating an interactable launches 8 (+4 per stack) fireworks that deal 300% base damage.


  * Focus Crystal - Increase damage to enemies within 13m by 15% (+15% per stack).



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I was kinda busy so sorry bout that.


	3. Gate of Expectancy

The next morning, the heroes gathered once again in the throne room. Huntress stood, trying to pay attention to the king’s speech. However, her attention was drawn to the amount of nobles there were. The high-class people silently watched, seeming to judge the group of otherworlders. 

The female’s eyes snapped to the door as it opened to reveal a group of adventurers. They varied from petite mage to a burly knight. One caught her eye as they walked in. A beautiful redhead, her equipment polished and clean. She walked with a hint of grace that some of the others did not have.

“Welcome future heroes!” The king addressed the group. “It is tradition for adventurers to choose who they want to follow. However, you can recruit others. The church and guild are more than willing to provide assistance.”

“Excuse me, sir.” All eyes homed in on the archer.

“Speak hero, what is it you need?”

Huntress bowed her head in respect before speaking. “I apologize for this selfish request, but may I travel alone?” 

Shock appeared on the royal’s face before quickly gaining composure. “Are you sure you want this, Huntress? It would be better to have a guide in this world with you.” 

The female thought about the proposition before nodding. “Yes, I’m sure. I have traveled and fought against monsters before. However, I am not comfortable traveling with others I don’t know.”

The king seemed to process what she just said before relenting. “As you have just heard, Huntress has decided to journey alone. I will respect this decision.”

A few of the adventurers’ excitement turned to disappointment at the announcement. Huntress felt a slight pang of guilt, but pushed it away as she reminded herself that she didn't know these people. 

“Now, adventurers stand by your chosen hero!” Said group stepped up and stood behind their hero. However, something was wrong.

Naofumi was in shock at the results. Out of the multiple adventurers that have come, none of them had lined up behind him. Huntress’ eyes narrowed, becoming more suspicious of the kingdom’s treatment of the Shield Hero.

“This is something unexpected.” The king seemed to look down upon Naofumi as he spoke. “It seems that the Shield Hero carries little favor amongst others…”

Naofumi clenched his hands and turned to the other heroes’ groups. “If you’ve got something to say, then say it!” 

“It’s just…” Motoyasu rubbed the back of his head. “Barely anyone plays shielders other than newcomers. From the start shields are more of “protective gear” than weapons. Doesn’t seem like you’re on your way to being a hero, ya know.”

Huntress could see Naofumi’s fists shaking, his teeth grinding. She stepped up, ready to calm him down. However, the redhead adventurer from before moved first.

“I volunteer to travel with the Shield Hero.” Her smile was charming and her eyes sparkled. The archer grimaced. Something was wrong. She might not be good with people, but she can at least tell that.

The king gave both her and Naofumi increased funds due to their circumstances. Seeing that she already has armor, Huntress made her way to fields outside the city’s walls. After a long day of fighting orange balloons, the female stepped into a simple inn.

“Would some wine be to your liking?” Huntress turned, only to see Naofumi and the redhead. 

“Ah, no thanks, I’m good.” The male waved his hand, refusing the offer. “I don’t really like the stuff. Hey, Huntress!” Naofumi caught sight of the red archer and called her over. The female strode towards them.

“Hi,” She nodded in greeting. “How’s your first day?” The shielder grinned as he described what happened and recommended a blacksmith the two visited. Huntress shared her own experiences, adding advice about the best training grounds and more.

“Ah, sorry about that.” She turned to the redhead. “It seems that I don’t know your name.”

“No, it’s fine,“ The other female said. “My name is Myne.” Her smile was dazzling. The bow hero felt uncomfortable. That expression felt fake, something was off. She nodded in acknowledgement and excused herself from the table. 

“Naofumi,” The shield hero faced her. “Make sure you know who you can trust.” She could tell he was puzzled by this advice, but she couldn’t take the risk of outright saying something.

Hm...Maybe she should stay somewhere else for the night.


	4. Bad Apple

A sharp rap on her room’s door woke her up the next morning. Huntress wearily opened her eyes and hissed as the sunlight hit her face. A second rap echoed through the room.

“Dame Bow Hero! The king has requested all heroes to castle for an urgent matter.” A guard called out. The door creaked open, revealing the red helmet of the archer looking blankly at him.

“What is this urgent matter?” She barked. The guard flinched at the harsh tone before pulling himself together. 

“The Shield Hero has committed a crime and is going to be tried.” There was a pause of silence then the door slammed shut. The guard waited awkwardly for the hero to come out. She came back prepared, bow strapped to her back.

“Take me there.”

~

In the throne room, the other heroes were standing to the side with Myne standing beside them. She appeared to be sobbing into her hand, her body hunched over. The archer stood a distance away from the group, staring at the king.

“Dame Huntress,” The royal greeted. “It is good you arrived, this is a dire situation.”

Huntress didn’t answer back, but instead nodded at the recognition. She turned when the doors once again opened to reveal Naofumi escorted by a few guards. The shield hero was shoved to the ground in front of the king. Each of the guards pointed their spears at him, preventing him from standing up. The royal’s expression changed instantly at the sight of him.

“How dare you! I see you’ve shown your true colors now.” His voice boomed. Naofumi blink, his mouth gaping in shock. 

“This must be some type of mistake!” The shielder exclaimed before turning to Myne. “Myne, are you okay? I think a thief came in last night. Could you explain what happened?” Said female shifted behind Motoyasu and continued to sob. “Myne?” The Spear Hero stood in front of the terrified girl, glaring down at Naofumi. 

“Don’t act like you don’t remember!” The blonde shouted, confusing the shielder even more. The armor that he wore seemed to enhance that state even more. 

“Where did you…? Where did you get that chainmail?”

Motoyasu paused at the change in subject. “This? Myne gave it to me when we met at the pub yesterday.” Myne took this moment to start sobbing out her story of what happened. How the captured male came into her room and shoved her down. How she barely managed to escape from him. Shock hit Naofumi like a truck before his mind became consumed with anger. 

He shoved forward, the guards preventing him from moving any closer. “YOU TRICKED ME!” he roared, causing Myne to duck behind Motoyasu once again. The male grew angrier, yelling louder, enraging Motoyasu even more. Huntress silently placed herself between the two heroes.

“Enough,” The archer’s voice was firm, leaving no room for argument. Motoyasu started to say something, but was silenced by a glare from her. “Your Majesty, is there any evidence of this crime?”

“Do you not believe her, Dame Huntress? Her statement is enough to prove his violent nature!” The royal scowled.

“Yes, but people lie.” She strode to the king and looked him in the eye. “They lie, steal, claw their way to their goals.” She could tell he was fuming at the implication, but somehow kept in check. 

“We have witnesses that confirmed her story.” He eventually answered. A scowl told her not to push her luck, not that would stop her.

“I don’t care anymore.” Naofumi spoke up before she could. “Send me back. If you don’t want me, send me back to my world!” Huntress spun around, facing him in shock.

“Naofumi! What are you saying?” The shielder was too full of anger to answer.

“Why don’t you summon a new Shield Hero? I shouldn’t have to go through this!” The king brought a hand to his face, frustration showing.

“As much as I would like to send you back, there is no way to do so now. The only way to summon new heroes is if all the current heroes die.” Both the Spear and Sword Heroes exclaimed in shock. “As long as you serve to counterattack the wave, I will not impose a punishment.” Naofumi was escorted out soon after, leaving the rest of the heroes behind.

“What was that?” Motoyasu shouted. “Why did you defend that rapist!?” The archer had the urge to sock him but kept her composure.

“There was no evidence to prove that’s true.” She snarled, “You aren’t questioning what’s wrong in front of you! Think of this. Why are you wearing armor that I’ve seen Naofumi wear yesterday?” Her anger left the room in silence as she stalked off to go find the shielder.


	5. Hidden Potential

Huntress scoured the city for Naofumi, talking to the various townspeople to see if they had seen him. She had bought a few supplies to give to the Shield Hero as soon as she left the castle. Finally catching a glimpse of him, she entered the same blacksmith’s shop he was in. She freezed at the sight of a young girl dressed in armor and blade in hand. The archer’s eyes homed in on the male beside the child, the one who she was looking for.

“Naofumi…” Her eyes narrowed, tone tinged with anger, “What is this?” 

The male glared back, hackles raised. “What here to judge me like the rest of them?” She snarled at the accusation.

“You’ve seen me defend you in front of the king! I’m not questioning your innocence, but the fact you’re having a young girl fight!” Said child made herself appear smaller to not draw attention to herself. 

“Unlike you, I have no way to attack.” The male shouted, “She’s a slave that I bought to solve it.” The reveal of this truth hit Huntress like a truck, emotions flickering through her mind before settling on sadness. She crouched down in front of the girl, who was still compacting herself. 

“Hello there.” The archer waved her hand. The child flinched at the motion, causing the older female’s heart to clench once more. “It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you.” This didn’t comfort the young girl as she shifted away. 

Huntress stood up and faced Naofumi once again. “I’ll leave you be, but with one condition.” His eyes narrowed.

“What.”

“As long as you take care of her, treat her well. If you don’t…” She yanked her bow off her back and aimed an arrow at him. “I will.” 

Naofumi looked between her and the bow. “Fine.”

The archer retracted her weapon before pulling something else out. It was a golden shield, beat up but still in good condition. “In exchange for a truce, I’ll give you this.”

The shielder took it glancing at her in suspicion before adding it to his shield. The legendary weapon shifted into almost exact copy with only a couple differences. The shield was back to its prime, its gold shining and a rose could be clearly seen engraved into it. The signature gem of Naofumi’s weapon was set in the center of the flower.

[Shield Unlocked]

[Rose Buckler Shield - Equip Bonus: Agility 2, Reduce damage while sprinting]

“Not the best shield, but I thought you would appreciate having something. Not like I could use it now.” She shrugged. “I’ll try to see if I can find something better next time we meet up.”

With a quick wave, the female left the blacksmith. As soon as the door closed, she gave a big sigh. That was a rollercoaster of emotions she was not prepared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter. Probably won't write for a while because of school. Will try to add more soon!


	6. Still Alive

It has been a month since Huntress left the city, traveling to increase her level and absorb new materials. Currently, she is staying in a small town near a forest. Monsters have been unnaturally aggressive, she took it upon herself to track down the source. So far she has managed to discover the lair of the beast and started preparing for the inevitable encounter. 

The trek through the surrounding area was mildly dangerous for the experienced archer with the occasional ambush of monsters. She eventually made it to the side of a hill, an area has been hollowed out into a tunnel. The archer quickly turned on her night vision before following the path. Multiple disturbances in the dirt told her that there has been activity from many creatures within what she presumed to be a hive. A series hisses caught her attention before she quickly caught sight of five eyes glaring at her. She leaped away from an attack, a sudden headbutt from the front of her. 

It was large, reaching her shoulder height. A brown shield-like shell covered the top of its round body while the rest was a black exoskeleton. It’s four legs were spindly, the front legs were almost like arms tipped with claws. It was a Beetle. 

_ This was wrong. _

A quick flurry of arrows put an end to the monster, the body collapsing. Huntress frowned at this before making haste deeper into the hive. This was something from  _ her _ universe, something from the planet she was stranded on with the others. How did it get here?

The further she went the more Beetles she found, and eventually ended up facing their stronger variants, Beetle Guards. These versions of the Beetles took on a more humanoid look and were slightly taller than a person. Its entire body is covered in a shell, appearing similar to armor. Hunched over, it moves around similar to a gorilla. The hulking insects can cause spikes to jut out from the earth by simply slamming their fists down. Dodging them was harder due to the confined space of the tunnel. Eventually the archer had made her way into a large cavern that sheltered the reason the Beetles have built the hive. 

Sitting in the middle was the large form of the Beetle Queen, her eyes glowing a sickly green like the rest of her subjects. She was about the size of a 3 story building and was slightly longer than her height. Similar to the Beetles, she had a large shell covering her back and head. Unlike them however she had six legs, the front ones were like arms and also had claws on the end of them. Both Beetles and Beetle Guards crawled out of the dirt at her screeches, coming to protect their queen from the intruder. 

Huntress blinked in and out of existence as she teleported, narrowly avoiding an acid spit from the queen. Pools of sickly green liquid were left behind, limiting her movement even furthur. She leaped upward with the help of the Hopoo feather she had equipped, giving her a double jump. Switching to the Firework Bow, she fired below her and watched as the smaller Beetles were killed in the colorful explosion. Once again changing her bow, she landed on the head of one of the Guards. Quickly firing a shot from her Focus Crystal Bow, the beast collapsed with an arrow in its head. She continued to thin out the swarm before turning to the queen. 

The monster screeched in rage, summoning small beetles with wings. These smaller insects hovered in place and released an aura around them. Huntress could feel herself become slower and attacks becoming weaker. She cursed under her breath as she turned her bow to the flying insects, eliminating them as fast as possible. Pain blossomed as the Queen Beetle took advantage of her distraction and slammed a leg into her side. A wheeze was released as she stumbled to her feet.

It was times like these did she miss her fellow survivors from her universe. She was the most fragile of the group, a single hit by a larger foe could take out a quarter of her health. The others would make sure to warn her or, if it came to it, take the hit. In return she burst down waves of smaller enemies with her arrows and glaves.

She sometimes regrets refusing the king’s offer for a companion. Someone who would watch her back and guide her through this unknown land. However, seeing Naofumi being framed cemented her decision. Anyone could betray her at a moment's notice, anyone could leave her to die. No, she will survive by herself in this strange world. If she were to find a trustworthy companion, then she would accept them. 

Huntress lunged at the Beetle Queen, dodging another stream of acid as she made her way at it. Quickly she slid underneath the insect, firing at its legs to hopefully unstable it. The queen screeched in pain and turned to the archer, anger could be seen within its eyes. Huntress could see that it was preparing a larger shot than previous ones. Taking advantage of the increased time, the archer switched to a new bow she obtained on her journeys, the Siderite Bow. 

“Shooting Star Arrow!” The arrow soared into the gaping maw of the insect, exploding as soon as it impacted. What used to be Beetle Queen’s head was now chucks of shell and flesh. Huntress walked up to the collapsed body and started to input monster parts into her bow. She managed to slowly carve into the corpse and pulled out something that was squished between her fingers. A quick examination told her that it was damaged and the liquid held inside of it leaked out. What she held was known as the Queen’s Gland and could have given her an ally in the form of a Beetle Guard. Sadly, it is not usable in its state. The girl sighed as she allowed the gland to be absorbed by the bow.

**[Beetle Queen Bow - Equip Bonus: Attack 3, All breeds of Beetles are passive excluding queens]**

Huntress hummed in interest as she checked over the new bow she obtained before switching back to her default. That effect is going to be useful if she finds another Beetle hive. She headed back to the village to report her success and prepare to travel again. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...ah, I might have gotten sucked into playing a bunch of video games with my friends. And maybe I slightly hit a writer's block on how to continue. But hey, I'm back and I got it done. As a bit of self promotion, I recently started a twitch account and I occasionally stream with friends. If you want to see some Risk of Rain 2 on there, I do play it sometimes. twitch.tv/starangelfamiel Other than that I heard that Risk of Rain 2 is getting a new update in March and an expansion later on. So I might add those to the story later on. Hope you enjoy this chapter guys!


End file.
